The Changes of Seven Years
by cappie
Summary: Seven years ago Li left Japan. Li has learn to deal with his life without Sakura. Although when he returns to Japan for college he thinks he will never find her. However, one day in Tokyo they cross paths. Will a new romance bloom between Li and Sakura?
1. Scene 1

After by Capillaria After   
by Capillaria

AN: Yo! Well, back with my second fan fic! This is the prologue to the story, just to give you a recap on everything that   
happened in the past seven years during Li's life. This is all in Li's POV. Enjoy! ^________^;

**Prologue: Sou...**

That day at the airport she had never come, and when I returned home to China I had received no word from her.   
Perhaps it was only wishful thinking on my part that Sakura would come wish me good bye. It wasn't until a year   
later that my mother finally admitted to me that she had called, and wrote, and yet she had thought it was in my   
best interest to hide the truth from me. My mother had burned the letters, and somehow I never got a response when I   
wrote them. Finally, a few months later I decided to let certain things be revealed. It was not known that Meilin   
and I were no longer engaged, and yet after my mother finally revealing the truth to me I had made it clear to the   
elders that we were no longer tied together. These things had come as quite a shock to them, and yet with there   
years and experience they had admitted that for some time they had suspected. When I called back to Japan I was   
only met by the answering machine. One time I had exchanged a brief conversation with her brother, who told me   
he would tell her. Of course, she never called. I tried for a year to call her, everyday after I had returned home from   
school, however there was no answer after that last conversation I had shared with her oni-chan's.   
It wasn't until I had returned to Japan five years later that I had learned that they had moved houses, and then after   
that Sakura had attended a private high school. After having left Japan for five years I had given up on Sakura. By   
now she had found some superior other in which she could share her life with. After high school I applied for a well   
known University in a suburb a few miles out of Tokyo, close enough to the metropolis that I had the benefits of city   
life, and yet deep enough in the country in which to enjoy the beauty.   
When I arrived at the University I was surprised to find one familiar face, an old classmate from the years I had been   
with the elementary school in Japan. His name was Yamazaki Takashi. We immediately began our friendship were it   
had left off, and for 2 years it had been this way. It had now been 7 years sense I had seen Sakura Kinomoto, and she   
still haunted me. A few years ago I had called the Daijouji's, when the two were still in high school. Tomoyo was   
never there when I called, I only received harshly the message machines. It was after I had called all my former   
classmates that I had given up. I then reasoned with myself that if Sakura had really wanted to talk to me, she would   
have continued trying through the years.

Sense the start of my University life I had tried to remain serious, and yet to enjoy what people called the best years of   
my life. For a while Takashi called around for Sakura, after I, having finally spilled out all the years of anxiety and   
frustration in searching for her, however by spring break both of us had given up and enjoyed the beautiful weather.   
We were both fairly popular in our school, both with the boys and girls, and during the summer we all had taken trips   
together. I had dated on and off with girls, but none attracted me or left me with the happiness and warmth that   
Sakura had.

It was the beginning of my third year of college, in about two days. Takashi and myself had decided to end our   
summer vacation with a boom. I had only visited the Tokyo Tower once, only for a few minutes. Takashi exclaimed   
that we would start off the day at the tower, then wander around the gin'za, take the subway to shinjuku, then end   
the day in Chiba after taking the scenic ride back to our station, stopping through towns, and wasting all of our   
summer job money, and arriving the night before the first day of school.   
I didn't know that in two days i would see her again, although i was always prepared to see her. Every morning I   
would dress my best, in hope that some how, in some way I would see her again.

**Sho Ichi: Haiyaku**   
  
At the present...

"I don't appreciate having to do the 300 yard dash to make this train!" Takashi shouted as the hurtled through the   
crowds of Tokyo.   
Li, who was down a couple of flights of stairs called back, nearly tripping over a small child, "This wouldn't have   
happened if you didn't HAVE to buy that Pocari Sweat at our last stop, making us miss our original train." AN: Pocari   
Sweat is a popular Japanese drink, kinda like Gatorade, only better>   
Takashi sputtered, "Excuse me, but its very hot out!"   
No answer from Li, except, "Hurry up! There is the bell, its about to leave!"   
Takashi gulped, as he contemplated buying another Sweat at the next stop. Really, traveling anywhere with Li always   
involved mad dashes to the next train. Li just really needed to slow down and smell the roses, enjoy life, and there last   
few precious days of summer!   
Li was at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes fixed on the doors which quivered in anticipation to close.   
Takashi grinned, "Made it!"   
There was no time for words as the two jumped through the doors which nearly had caused them to wait around for   
another hour for the next train. The passengers questioningly glances, or perhaps starred at the to laughing young   
men who were slowly trying to get up. The two felt out a seat with there hands and plopped down on the worn   
cushion, letting there long legs spread out as the two sighed in relief.   
Takashi took his wallet out of his pocket, "Ikura?" how much>   
Li rubbed his nose, and then grinned slightly, "I'll only make it 500 yen because I am so nice, and after all you borrowed   
150 for that Pocari back at the Shobaru-jin stop."   
Takashi remained quiet, and then put his hands behind his back, "So....you haven't visited the tower sense you were   
living back in my little hometown?"   
Li yawned, and then said, "Yeah...but, i don't see what's that big a deal. Its just a tower."   
Takashi glared at Li, "Nan dayo!? A tower?! Here, I'll tell you some stories about when it was constructed, I think I can   
remember a bit from the book I read back in 7th grade. I mean, after all, we do have 15 stops until we get there."   
Li sighed and covered his forehead, and realized that, 'Some things stay the same forever....'

"Oi, Li can i borrow 150?" Takashi called from vending machine.   
Li rolled his eyes, "Not another Sweat? This is your third today!"   
Takashi grinned and said, "Just for your information I'm going to buy a Aquarius." AN: another popular japanese   
sports drink>   
Li grumbled, "Fine, kedo...your going to spend all my money." He dug into his wallet and threw Takshi two 100 yen   
coins.   
The plopping of the Aquarius could be heard, and then the sound of Takashi's footsteps.

The rail platform was nearly deserted, it was 9 o'clock at night on a Tuesday. It wouldn't have been crowded. As   
Takashi read the label of the Aquarius, and guzzled it down Li viewed his surroundings. On the opposite side of the   
plat form, a group of five or so high school girls sat giggling waiting for the next train to Haneda. On his own   
platform it was not half as interesting. There stood a man in a business suit, probably coming from Downtown Tokyo.   
His hair was almost as glossy as his shoes. Li self consciously wondered if he had over done his hair gel and ran his   
hands through his deep chestnut hair. A torrent of giggles and yelps could be heard on the other platform. He   
looked at them, slightly grinning, and then all the girls burst out into laughter. He hoped it wasn't at him.   
He continued to survey his surroundings as Takashi went over to buy their Bento box dinners from a local vendor. An   
old lady stood on the platform., with about 3 bags. And the only other person standing about 7 meters away was a   
beautiful young woman. He had noticed her from the beginning, however he had chose to keep her for last. She   
was such a beautiful site. Even though the days were hot in late summer, the nights grew cold. She wore a black   
coat, and underneath that it seemed she wore long sleeved pink shirt, and a long skirt that came to about half way   
down to her ankles. She had on a shapeless hat, that seemed to go perfectly with her short honey almond colored   
hair. She glanced my way and Li was greeted with a gorgeous pair of green eyes. She smiled warmly, and then her   
attention was diverted by someone dropping all there packages a few feet away. It turned out to be Takashi with our   
Bento lunches.   
He grinned, as he always did and sweat dropped slightly, "I think I will go by some more."   
Li smiled and nodded, "Go for it."   
His attention was once again faced towards the girl. As he self consciously starred she began to more and more   
remind me of Sakura. Li stepped forward, then drew himself back. It wasn't possible that after 7 years of searching for   
her that he would just HAPPEN to run into her at a train station. He argued with himself for about a minute, and then   
decided that even if it wasn't her he should try anywise. Li didn't realize that he was slightly flushed. He stepped   
forward, and, still being extremely embarrassed of it even to this day, he asked, "Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura?"   
She faced turned towards him, and Li nearly choked as she said it. "Hai?"   
Li looked down at his shoes, and then said in a tone of utmost embarrassment "Its me. Li Shaoran."   
She blinked, and unconsciously backed away. "Li...Shaoran...?"   
He said nothing and neither had she. A few moments passed by, and then Li managed to spit out, "Which way are   
you headed?"   
She looked confused, "Nani?"   
He managed to stumble out the words, "On the train, I mean."   
She flushed, "Towards Chiba."   
Li nodded, and he said, "Me too."   
It was like a a moment in anime, when a sharp wind blows, showing the characters a moment of tension, and   
loneliness, or perhaps in this case; both. If a sudden breeze had blown Li would have laughed. Instead the only thing   
that greeted the two was the train headed for Haneda on the other side of the tracks. Takashi walked up, hit Li in   
the ribs with his elbow and said, purposely making his voice lower and to what he thought, more 'manly', "So,   
Li...going to introduce me to her?"   
He silently cursed myself for ever going to Tokyo. He didn't want to meet Sakura this way. Seven years of thoughts,   
fantasies and scenario's, all to equaled out to them meeting at a train station!   
Li said, scratching his earlobe, "Uh...Takashi...you remember Kinomoto Sakura, don't you?"   
Takashi nearly dropped the Bento dinners, but to the luck of the gods he hadn't. Li didn't want to have to pay yet   
another 1000 yen.   
Sakura's face flooded with astonishment as a smile swept across it, as she pointed, "Takashi? Yamazaki Takashi??"   


AN: Okay, I was just reading over the whole thing, and I realized I keep on switching between views. Just in case I do   
that even more, understand that -he, him, I, Li, myself, Shaoran, ect- all pertain to Li. Sense this story is is 3rd and 1st   
person. So if you wonder who 'he' or 'myself' is, just remember its Li. All the POV is Li's, no matter how screwed up.   


He scratched behind his head, "Yep." Silence. Then, Takashi luckily being able to think of a good conversation starter   
said, "Wow, Kinomoto-san...you look great! So, are you in college?"   
I envied him for his wonderful conversation skills.   
"Arigatou! You look great too. Yes, I am going to college, however I spent my summer break in Kochi, and Tomeda,   
but I decided to go end it with a bang in Tokyo."   
As the two spoke I silently studied the details of her face. Her smile still held the same warmth, and cheerfulness. I   
could still sense her magical power, even though by now I am sure that her journey of the Clow cards had lessened.   
Her eyes still sparkled brilliantly, and yet she had a bit of innocence still from her childhood, and yet she had matured   
into a beautiful young lady. She greatly resembled her mother, with her sweetness and kind disposition, and yet she   
had the strength of her brother and father. I was still gazing at her face when Takashi's voice interrupted it.   
"Oi. Oi! Li-kun!" he said.   
I blinked and slightly jumped, "Hai! Hai?"   
The two were starring at me, smiles on there faces, "Neeeee, you were zoned out. In any case, isn't it strange Li? I   
can't believe we never saw her!" Takashi shouted, of course he himself knew that I had not heard a word of what   
they had been saying. I was forced to ask.   
"Na-Nani!?" I flushed brilliantly.   
"That Kinomoto-san is going to Kiyomizu University." He explained.   
I glarred at him. "Uh..."   
Sakura spoke up, and I flushed, "Don't you know that Kiyomizu University is the sister University in Negami? Its on the   
opposite side of the town!"   
She laughed, and yet I could tell there was the nervousness between us still. While waiting for the train, and even on   
the ride back to Negami unconsciously our eyes had locked together. Whenever our eyes met each other we forced   
them away. I could tell that all Sakura wanted to do was run to her bed in cry. And...I didn't feel much better.   
All I wanted to do sense the moment she had asked, "Hai?" so innocently was tell I was so sorry for everything. For   
never finding her, for never talking to her though some of the hardest years of her life. When I was still in the plane   
going back to China, I promised myself that I would be there for Sakura. I never had been. All I wanted to do was   
hold her, and tell her I was so sorry. The question was, would she forgive me?   


AN: Oiiiii!!! well, thats it for the prologue, and chapter one! Well...what you think? better then Dancing a Waltz? To   
sappy? DId the POV's screw u up? they screwed me up. In ANYCASE e-mail me if you must, to give me suggestions, or   
tell me what I did way bad!   
E-mail me at furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com or a very long e-mail address, mind you>   
sen_to_chihiro_no_kami_kakushi@yahoo.com, which i was blessed to see when in Japan. Hayao miyazaki's newest   
movie!   
Is 10 reviews allot to ask? If i get ten i will continue ^____^;;

kedo- kedo is when you say something like, "Yay, I do, but..." its like 'however'   
oi-hey   
ikura-how much   
...anou...- well

okay, thats about it. arigatou! 


	2. Scene 2

After, chapter 2 Sho Ni: Himitsu 

It took about an hour to return Negami, considering we had to switch trains three times. Takashi and Sakura chatted most of the time, and yet I rarely said anything. Its not that I didn't want to talk to her, no, in fact I was dying to ask her questions, kedo...not here.   
Even though I had many acquaintances, some would even call them friends, I still felt alone. I had a large family, a wonderful family, friends in china, and Takashi; and yet I still felt alone. It had only been for that flicker in time when the two of us had become friends so long ago that I hadn't felt the need to be alone. I felt that as long as I could see her smile, even if we were never together, that I would be happy. But then..I had left for China...and I hadn't seen her smile at all in those 7 years.   
It was now ten o'clock, and we should be arriving at the Negami station soon. Takashi and Sakura had fallen asleep some time ago while I had been lost in my memories.   
I nudged Takashi, "Ne. Takashi-san...." he didn't stir, "Takashi san....?" a snore came out of his mouth, I sighed, I had heard stories of people trying to wake him up. Chiharu was told by Takashi's oka-chan, and had related it to me through e-mail a few years ago before we had lost touch. I wondered, what ever happened between Takashi and Chiharu...? I had never asked, and I figured if Takashi wanted to tell someone, he would have. I decided it would be better to wake Sakura. I leaned across to the opposite seat, and gently placed my hand on her shoulder and slightly nudged her. She was so warm. My hand remained on her shoulder, ' I should wake her up again. Or try.' and yet....my hand didn't move, instead i leaned over her more and felt her warmth. I wanted to hold her, so badly. But then, as I starred down at her face, her eyes opened. I looked down at them momentarily, then slowly positioned myself back to the other side. I explained, "Our station is next."   
She smiled nervously, and then asked, "Shouldn't you wake up Takashi?"   
I looked down at his sleeping figure, "We could just leave him..."   
She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, like the sound of millions of small silent bells being blown by a breeze. Her laugh hadn't changed, it had only grown more mature from when I had last heard it. I flushed, and when she saw this, she grew silent. The trains breaks were put on as we neared the station and nudged Takashi in the ribs, and said in a louder voice, "Ne, Takashi. Ohayo Gozaimasu!"   
He awoke with a start, "Nan-Nani?!" he shouted. I laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura flush and look down, "I heard you were hard to wake up!"   
Takashi snorted, "That wasn't very nice."   
I grinned, "Hn." 

I flopped down on my bed. What a tiring two days, especially the last two hours. I rolled over onto my back, and starred at the ceiling. My roommate had yet to come in from the end of summer party which he was attending, and so the place was quiet. I was left alone to contemplate my thoughts. After giving up the search of finding her long ago, it just didn't seem real that I had crossed paths with her. Even if she never spoke to me, or if all we would do was to remain friends, I still wanted to tell her what had happened. Both of us were nervous, it was so obvious on her account, I had never seen her so quiet as she was tonight. It wasn't so bad for me, for I was naturally more quiet then she was. I lifted my hand, to read the number that she had given Takashi for her dorm. I wondered to myself, should I call her? She was probably asleep at the moment, and waking her up was not exactly the best way to renew our friendship. I decided to wait until tomorrow to call her.   
I stripped down into my undergarments and then, slowly I fell asleep. My dreams were haunted that night by her face. 

The next night I looked down at the phone nervously. I consulted my piece of paper, which I had done so many times that I had memorized her number. I dialed the number, slightly nervous. Three rings. Perhaps she wasn't home, but then...   
"Hai. Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto desu."   
"Anou, Konbanwa. Li Shaoran desu."   
"Li-san...anou, Konbanwa."   
"Mn. Sakura-san, I was wondering, could we meet somewhere to talk a bit?" I didn't know how she would react, she still sounded nervous, and I could imagine the look on her face. There was only silence.   
"Ok. Doko? Nanji?"   
I sighed slightly, "Um, I was thinking on Nekada's. Do you know that restaurant?"   
"Un. Jaa... Nanji?"   
"Oh, gomen. Um...how about at 8:30, do you still have classes then?" I realized I sounded like a dork, but I could think of nothing else.   
"Iya. Daijoubu. So then, 8:30, tomorrow. I'll see you then." She answered.   
"Ok. Ja ne." I said, as I hurriedly put down the phone. My face was hot all over, and I yelled at myself for still acting like a kid. 'Your old enough not to be embarrassed, you are an adult, remember?' 

I lay on my bed, for about a half an hour, contemplating on what exactly i could say to Sakura. My mind was a blanks, and so I decided that I might as well start this semesters reading, kedo...my mind couldn't concentrate. The phone suddenly jarred my meditation, i picked it up hurriedly, hoping it was Sakura.   
"Moshi Moshi, Shaoran desu."   
"Oi! Well, did you call her?" Takashi yelled into the phone. From the background I could here his roommate cheer.   
I grumbled, then said, "Yeah, I did, no thanks to your encouragement by telling me about ten stories to relax me. Which, I might add, don't work."   
Takashi laughed, "Yeah, well at least they got your mind off your 'exquisite angel'!"   
"Urusai!" I yelled, god I swear, he knew exactly what to say to embarrass me.   
"Sou..." he whispered, his voice becoming rather serious, "Your meeting her, ne? Doko? Doko? DOKO???"   
This was the real reason for the phone call, I knew him like a book. Of course, he was going to spy on me, but he didn't have anything better to do, so I just said, "Somewhere, which you won't know."   
Takashi I could tell was grinning when he said this, his voice sounding evil, "Sou desu ka??"   
"Shut up, and go to sleep!" I growled.   
"Ne, ne ne, Li! Matte! Anou, if you and Sakura-chan---"   
"Sa-Sakura CHAN!?" I sputtered, "Nan--"   
He continued, "If you and Sakura don't get back together, can I have her??"   
I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair, "Well, there isn't allot of chance that we will ever get together. May I might add, we never WERE together in the first place, kedo...if I don't, which is more then likely what will happen, you can ask her out--"   
"YATTA!" Takashi laughed.   
"ONLY---if you tell me what happened between you and Chiharu!" I grinned.   
"Ne, that's a stab below the belt." He pouted.   
"Well saying that about Sakura was rather insulting. She isn't something to be won." I added seriously.   
"Ok, Ok. Gomen, ne? Jaaa, Oyasumi Li-kun." he answered in-between yawns.   
"Jaa, oyasumi nasai, Takashi." And then I hung up. 

That night, I couldn't sleep wondering about Takashi. What role would he play in this next episode of my life? My thoughts were also troubled by tomorrow, and what would happen when I met Sakura. 

~~~~~ 

Yatta-hurray!   
name> san- like mr. or ms. name>   
ne-a term of indearment, like making the conversation more personal   
oyasumi nasai> -good night   
Nanji- what time   
doko-where   
matte- wait   
chan- when men call wemon that it ussually refers to them being more close. its used in the case of girlfriend/boyfriend stuff.   
gomen-sorry   
jaa- well   
anou-uh, well, ummm, ect   
sou- so   
oi- hey   
moshi moshi- hello when answering the phone   
name> desu- name> here, or its name>   


AN: Okay, well thats chapter two? Good? Bad? Slow?Hope there wasnt too much Japanese in there. Anyways, i hope to make it more romantic in chapter three. And how will takashi play out? Hmmm...yeah, I know, all of them are way out of character. Gomen! I like things rather depressing! ^__^;; In anycase, next chapter is when Sakura and Li tell each other what had been going on in there lives in the past seven years. It gets...shall we say, not as much nervousness between them? *grin* ^_~   
e-mail me at   
furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   
or   
sen_to_chihiro_no_kami_kakushi@yahoo.com long one, ne?>   



	3. Scene 3

Afterchapter3 After   
by Capillaria   
AN: Ok! Sorry about that thing where I had two chapters of the same thing! Dammit, stupid computer! Well, hopefully its all worked out now, so I hope you enjoy the third chapter to 'After'! Oh, also sorry if there are any mis-spelled words, sometimes spell check dosent get them, and I can't spell worth crap, On a lighter note, enjoy!   


Sho San: Suki 

My roommate studied me, his eye brows in concentration, "Besides your tie being a little off, you look great. If I was a girl I would goggle over you."   
I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, for that self esteem boost."   
It's not that my roommate and I weren't friends, demo he was a rather lazy person, and rather...shall we say perverted. He was good guy though, so his opinion counted for something.   
I consulted myself in the mirror, I had defiantly changed in seven years. I had grown taller that was for sure, and my shoulders had become rather broad, my face still had the same amber eyes, but then I smirked, its not like they would have magically changed color or anything. My hair was still in the same relative style, though perhaps a tad longer in the back. I flushed as I though back to Sakura, if she had been kawaii when she was young, she was beautiful now.   
I heard my roommate say, "Are you gunna spend all night looking at yourself blushing or are you gunna go?"   
I coughed, and said, "I'm going, I'm going. But I'm loosing the tie, it makes it look like I am on a date. Ne, wish me luck?" Kami-sama, I need it too."   
"Its just a meeting! Don't get any idea's about it being a date! Leave the tie on. Demo...if it will make you feel better, Good luck. Ganbatte!" He called after me as I left the room.   
I walked down the few blocks to the restaurant, and was happy to see she wasn't there yet. It was always good to be the first one, I hated to be late any ways. It gave me time to calm my nerves, as I starred out onto the sidewalk. I reached into my pocket and brought out my leather gloves. It was rather cold.   
I opened the door the the restaurant, and noticed that she wasn't there. I seated myself at the bar, and consulted the menu. This restaurant wasn't your typical japanese restaurant, actually this restaurant more resembled a 1950's american malt shop, only more classy, and it didn't specialize in malts, in specialized in desserts.   
I tried once again to plan out what I was going to say, but I was interrupted when the door opened and I heard a-   
"Li-san, Konbanwa!"   
I swiveled around on the seat, I blushed. She looked beautiful, her smile lit up her face, and her eyes sparkled in the light. She wore I long black turtleneck sweater, and a long deep red indian designed skirt. Around her neck she wore the key which activated the Sakura cards, and I remembered that long ago I had come to Japan to get the Clow cards. It seemed very long ago. I felt my face getting red by looking at her, and said, "K-Konbanwa."   
She sat down next to me, "Gomen ne, about being late."   
I grinned, "You weren't late, I was just early."   
She looked at me, studying my face, "Jaaa, gomen for making you wait."   
I flushed, "Well, if you must apologize, I'll except, even though I shouldn't. You weren't late."   
She smiled momentarily, and I noticed that she was back the way she had been when I was a child. She had got over her nervousness, and now she wasn't acting like the way I remembered.   
I remembered, "Oh, Sakura- or do you want me to call you Kinomoto-san?"   
She nodded, "Sakura is fine."   
I smiled, glad that Sakura was fine, it felt so harsh using her last name, "Sakura-san, do you want something to drink?"   
She bit her lip, and I noticed her hands were still shaking from the cold, or...perhapes it was it me? Then she asnwered, "A really nice cup of koohi would be great."   
I flagged down the waiter, and said, "Two koohi's for now, onegai shimasu."   
Sakura giggled, "Li-kun, you are still the same. You always did speak your japanese so formally!"   
I sniffed, and said, "I just choose to be nice, jaa, if you want, I could go around talking like a thug." I laughed, and so did she. It felt so good to talk to her.   
"Daijoubu da!" She laughed.   
That night we talked about a great many things, we talked about both our lives for the past seven years. Sakura's oto-cha, and oni-chan. Her life in the private high school, which just turned out ot be the other high school on the other side of town. She told me about moving and her first years at college. We never once talked about how we had never stayed in contact, and how we had never spoken to each other. I told her about my four sisters, my clan, what life was like in China, my friends, my school, everything I could think of, except the things that should remain unspoken.   
We had gone through four cups of koohi and it was now ten o'clock. I asked her if I could walk her home, sense, it was rather dark out on the streets. She agreed and we walked in silence through the streets. I wondered, should I tell her. I knew I should, and so I coughed a bit, and said, "Ne...Sakura-san."   
She turned her face towards me and smiled like the first time I saw her at the air port, "Hai?"   
I flushed, but continued, "Jaaa...I just wanted to tell you, that you know for the past seven years we haven't talked, until really tonight."   
Her eyes dimmed and she murmured, "Hmm."   
"Demo, I just wanted to let you know, that I did try to keep in contact with you. I--" I was interrupted.   
"Nani--"   
"Let me finish, onegai." I whispered.   
She remained quiet.   
"A year after I returned to China my oka-chan told me that you had called and wrote letters to me. Before that time I had no idea that you had done anything. She had burned the letters, and when I called your house I had received no response. I had talked to your oni-chan once, and he promised me he would tell you. I dot know if he had. I called you for a year, I wrote to you, I called Tomoyo, but she was never home. You were never home..." I took a deep breath, and continued, "But then, when I met Takashi again he told me that you had moved houses, and so I could never have gotten a hold of you. I tried to keep in touch with you, and....be there for you...demo....."   
I shifted my eyes, and saw that Sakura was crying. I lowered my head, and said, "Gomen...maybe I should have never told you..."   
I heard Sakura whisper, "Iya...I am...glad you told me, Li-kun."   
I wondered, ' what should I do? '   
I put my arm around her,and whispered, "Gomen..."   
She sniffed a bit as we continued walking.   
We arrived at her dorm shortly after. We stopped and said nothing, but then as she turned to walk in, I said, "Sakura-san...I want you to know that my feelings remain the same..." Some how I didnt manage to turn into a human fireball.   
She nodded, and smiled warmly, then said, "Oyasumi nasai, Li-kun."   
The door closed and I called after, "Sakura san!"   
The door opened once again, "Thats...Shaoran kun." I grinned, then waved and called out as I turned around, "Oyasumi nasai!"   
The door closed but I could feel her eyes watching me as I walked down the street. I looked up at the stars, and smiled. They seemed to smile back.   


~~ 

onegai shimasu> -please when asking favor   
oto-chan- father   
oni-big brother   
da- putting emphasis on a word   
daijoubu-its okay   
jaa- well,   
iya-stronger form of no   
nani-what   
koohi-coffee 

AN: Well? Okay, I am at a major writers block from here on. should Takashi start hitting on Sakura? Or should we all just forget about Takashi, and keep this s + s?? In any case, I hope it wasn't too sappy, and sorry I used all these "..." things, habit! GOMEN!   
  



	4. Scene 4

Afterchapter4 After   
by Capillaria

An: okay, well, here is the fourth chapter to 'After'! Many things happen, but I cant wait to write the fifth chapter, writing Touya will be interesting! *evil grin* Well, you will just have to find out! Okay, thanks for reading! 

**Sho Yon:Yoru**

I heard a loud banging on my door. It was now the end of September, and soon the days would grow short and cold by the time we reached November. The night before my roommate had taken me out to a local party, were I just stood in the corner, chatting to a few guys, who also, like me, were forced to come. I had gotten home at 3:30 and had skipped today classes to recover.   
However, it seemed that was not kami's wish. I heard a muffled sound, "Oii! Li-kun! Open up the **** door!" It must have been really good news, or else he wouldn't have had to swear. I jumped out of bed, I was awake now, so might as well let him in. I unlocked the door, and was smashed against the wall as Takashi leaped in. He was ecstatic, and for some reason he was crying.   
I rubbed my hopefully not broken nose. "Doshita No!?" I sighed as I sat back on my bed.   
"She said Yes! She said YES! LI-KUN! SHE SAID YES!!" He cried as he whirled around in circles.   
"Dare?" I questioned warily.   
"Sakura! My darling Sakura-chan!"   
I bristled, I HATED it when he called her Sakura CHAN. "Sou desu ka? What did you ask her? Out on a date?"   
Takashi did a few 80's dance moves, and cried, "Yes! Yes! I did! Doumo! Doumo arigatou Li-kun!" he exclaimed grabbing my hands and forcing me to dance with him   
"What did I do?" I questioned, my face becoming solemn. I still had a flicker of hope that I would have been with her forever, but now that was blown out by a wind called Takashi. I wanted to be alone, and fall into my pit of loneliness. I was grown man and yet I wanted to cry.   
"You--You let me have her!" Takashi said as he flung himself down into a chair.   
He was grinning, his face was flushed, but he looked like the happiest man in the world.   
I sat down slowly on my bed, my face in my hands, then I looked up, trying to put a grin on my face, "What about Chiharu san?"   
Takashi seemed to brush this aside, as if it had never bothered him. His voice was quieter, but still happy, "I guess I fell in love with someone else, I mean, so did Chiharu, we just grew apart. But it happened sooner then we both imagined."   
I rubbed the corners of my mouth, "Dare?"   
"That I will not tell you." he winked as he strolled out of the room before I could stop him and question him more, and he called from down the hall, "Gotta get ready! JAAAAAA!"   
I closed the door, I didn't want to rain on his parade, instead I fell back into bed. For the rest of the week I stayed in my room.   
~   
It had been about three weeks sense Takashi had told me, and sense then he had gone out with her five times. I realized that perhaps I had been stupid to think Sakura would have been mine, and so one wet and rainy day I set out for Sakura's dorm. It wasn't that I thought Sakura was a prize to be won, no she was something more, something that I needed to be complete, but now...perhapes only her memory would keep me complete.   
One day while Takashi and I were hanging out in his dorm I stole a look in his address book and copied her dorm number. I felt like some kind of thief, but I realized that if I were in his shoes, he would have done the same thing.   
I looked up, and was startled to find myself standing outside her door. I looked up and down the hall. Empty.   
I breathed in deeply, and calmed myself as I knocked.   
A few moments later Sakura opened the door. She smiled warmly, but she was a bit suprized to see me I could tell, "Shaoran-kun!" she exclaimed, "Come in!"   
I did as she said and stood in the middle of her room. Her room was a little larger then mine, filled with books, posters, a few stuffed animals, refrigerator, microwave, and pictures. While Sakura closed the door I looked intently at her pictures that she had scattered around her apartment. There was one with all of us together in fourth grade, and then one of her and Tomoyo when they were in middle school, and one when she graduated high school, her father and brother smiling warmly, and then finally one slightly hidden away on her shelf, one that Tomoyo had snapped a few days before either of them knew I was leaving. It was of me and Sakura, she looked so happy, and I looked slightly flushed but none the less happy.   
She walked towards me, a smile on her face, and she said, "Sit down. Douzo." I sat obediently on her desk chair, and awkwardly looked up at her.   
"Ocha?"   
I noticed, and said quietly, "Arigatou." as she busied herself by getting some cups, filling them with hot water from the thermos, and adding two tea bags. She handed it to me, and said, "Douzo."   
I nodded, and cautiously sipped it. The room was quiet, and only rain drops could be heard, and then I broke the silence by saying, "Sakura-san, I have something to say to you, so please don't interrupt me until I am finished."   
She nodded, and placed her tea cup on a small table, and sat down on the bed starring at me. I too put my cup down, and then began to speak, first quietly, but my voice rose bit by bit, "Sakura, I loved you, for the longest time. I still do love you, but...just because I do doesn't mean that you have to love me too. I suppose it was stupid of me to think that we could have been together, I just...I suppose, wished we could have. I hope we can still --" I cut myself off, and breathed, trying to calm myself down, I swallowed and continued, "I hope we can still be friends, kedo...if you want."   
I suddenly got up, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Sakura watched me, her eyes glistening, but it was too hard for me to be here, to have to put myself through this, but I knew I had to stay, I turned my back towards her, and said, "Whether you and Takashi stick together, I know you will find someone who you love." I began to walk, but I caught myself, and continued, "Before I leave....I want you to know two things, the first is; I hope we can still be friends."   
I turned slowly around and bent down to where Sakura sat on the bed, she looked at me, her eyes worried and scarred. I bent in closer, and I kissed her. This kiss I had been waiting for forever. This kiss was a kiss of purity and perhaps passion, but even more so; sadness. I got up, not wanting to draw this out any longer, "the second is that I will always love you..."   
I walked out of the room, and then I ran down the stairs, and got out of the university as quickly as I could. I felt so foolish, what I had done wasn't me, but perhaps it was, perhaps I had just wanted that. I felt idiotic. I wondered to myself, 'had I ruined everything for her?' 

It turned out that I hadn't ruined things for Sakura. Takashi and her continued to go out with each other, but most of the time they invited me along and her room mate, trying to make us a couple. Of course, both of us had the same personalities of 'rather being in room doing homework'. However, we both obliged and often the four of us went out for koohi or cake, chatting about our teachers and exams. Sakura and I never really spoke to another sense that day. Sometimes our eyes would catch each others, but we would look away pretending it had never happened. 

It was now nearing the time of christmas and winter holidays. In a week everyone would be gone, except perhaps me. One cold night, a light snow began to fall while the four of us were going out to dessert. It was a Thursday evening, and both Sakura's room mate and Takashi had evening classes, leaving the two of us alone. 

I sipped my mocha, and Sakura fiddled with a bit of strawberry shortcake left on her plate.   
She looked up at me, and asked, smiling, "Going anywhere for winter break? Back to China?"   
I shook my head, and explained, "I think it would be best if I didn't return to China for a while, so I am just gunna hang out the college for the break. After all, I suppose I could always work on homework or something."   
Her eye brows drooped, and she said, "Your staying at the college? No one is going to be there! You should stay with Takashi's family or something, or someone else that your friends with in Nihon!"   
I once again shook my head, draining the last of my mocha, "Don't worry about it. I guess solitude is okay, after all, the holiday season, well, lets just say its better for me to be alone. I think I ruin it for people."   
Sakura shook her head, "Nani?! Your wonderful during the holidays, don't say that!"   
I grinned, silently marveling how much she hadn't changed.   
She began to drink some of her koohi, then she slammed it down on the table. I jumped, slightly sweating, "Doshita no?"   
She laughed, and exclaimed, "Why don't you spend the holidays with my family! I am SURE Yukito-san would love to see you! After all he is living with oni-chan now. And Tomoyo and her mother will be there! Along with oto-chan, and --"   
I cut her off, smiling in a sarcastic way, "You forget that your oni-chan hates me."   
She shook her head, "Your wrong! And, if he ever did dislike you so, I am sure its past! Onegai, say you will come!" She pleaded her hands clasped around her koohi cup.   
I raised my eye brows, and questions momentarily streamed through my head, 'What about Takashi? Her oni-san?? I can't do this to Sakura, it would only make her uncomfortable!' then other thoughts ran through my head, ones that I liked better, ' It would be nice to see everyone again, and why would I want to stay at the dorm during those two weeks??'   
I starred her down, and then I laughed, "I think you conned my into it, but if I come back to your house, and I get kicked out by your brother, I am going to say I TOLD YOU SO!"   
She laughed, and said, "Hai hai ! Ii! I don't like to see you cooped up in your room!"   
I flagged the waiter down and asked for 'one of those strawberry things she's eating' and another mocha. I smiled, and we continued talking a bit, this time about what had been going on at home; just to bring me up to level with her life.   
I flushed, looking at her, and wondered, what would these next two weeks bring? Hopefully it wouldn't worsen my relationship with Sakura even more, and then...i stiffened there was always her brother...   


~`~`~`~   
AN: Okay, well, the next chapter brings trouble with oni-chan....and mayyyybe but most defiantly a bit more excitement between Sakura and Shaoran, after all, who ever said Sakura didn't like Li? I sure didn't! Well, thanks for reading!   
^___~; i-meiru wa: furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com or> sen_to_chihiro_no_kami_kakushi@yahoo.com   


koohi-coffee   
oni-chan san>- brother touya>   
oto-chan san> -father   
onegai- please when asking a question   
yoru-night   
nihon- japan   
nani-what   
Doshita no- whats wrong?   
hai-yes   
ii- good   
kami sama>- god   
name> chan -like girlfriend   
oi-hey   
Doumo-thanks   
Doumo Arigatou- thank you   
Dare-who   
Ja- See ya! 


End file.
